We All Fall Down
by damagedmuse
Summary: An AU AngelBuffy FredGiles crossover fic: The council sends Rupert Giles to LA to take over as Watcher for Buffy Summers only to find the Slayer had moved to Sunnydale the day before his arrival. Seeing no need to rush to Sunnydale the Watcher spends the
1. Chapter 1

The note had come the morning after he had arrived. The council was apologetic for the confusion but they insisted that Giles leave LA instantly and take up residence in Sunnydale. The slayer was going to move- she had been kicked out of school and her parents were separating. Rupert suspected that the Council had known this the whole time but was simply enjoying the control they had over him. Granted he was a Watcher and his duties were sacred but so where theirs.

Still he had paid for the hotel room for the day and the Englishman planned on staying at least till the evening. His job as Librarian was set and would still be there tomorrow. Now he wanted to explore the higher learning institutions and experience what a college Library was like before he was forced into a puny high school one.

"Rupert! Glad you could make it." Giles greeted the older gentleman with a handshake which led into an awkward hug. "Bloody hell it's a shame they are jerking you around in such a manner. Honestly I think they enjoy these little errors so they can show just how much they control us." Edward winked and ushered the fellow watcher to the stacks. "I get to go home shortly which is fine by me. Blasted school board! I have not been able to get one thing done since I took this job last year. They have managed to reject just about every request I have made…"

Giles was trying to listen but something had caught his eye. A frail looking girl with hair down to her waist was standing awkwardly on a wobbly foot stool trying to put a book away on the highest shelf. A part of the watcher wanted to help but another part wanted to see if she would indeed topple over as she seemed wont to do.

"Oh that is Winifred, one of our student workers." Edward commented looking at Giles over his half moon glasses. "A little young for you don't you think?" Ed smirked and Giles flustered.

"Dear lord! Get your mind out of the gutter. I was simply noting the shoddy equipment you had. Is that one of the requests that was turned down?" For a second Giles felt as if he had won the brief argument by the look of regret on his friends face. However the look had nothing to do with their discussion but of the fact that the young girl had completely lost her footing and had fallen to the ground with a rather loud thud.

Immediately Giles raced to the girl's side. Apart from a few small whimpers of pain the girl moved very little. The watcher's mind raced and reached horrible conclusions such as spinal cord injuries or a concussion.

"Do you know your name and the date? Who is the Prime Minister?" He remembered the rules of reality orientation but forgot where he was.

"Huh we have a Prime Minister now?" Fred asked turning her head slightly to see the tweed wearing hero.

"What? No.. I am sorry and don't move your head. Just lie still I am sure an ambulance has been called. No actually I am not sure- Edward maybe you should." Edward shook his head looking completely stunned.

"What? Really I am fine! I just slipped and I don't think I am hurt." With that Winifred sat up and tried to stand but that is when she felt the throbbing in her foot. "Can you help me though?" Giles nodded and took her hand helping the girl to her feet.

"Are you sure? Perhaps you broke something or…" She was so young and so innocent looking. Giles had no idea why he wanted to help her so badly but he did.

"No I am fine; just need a drink and some time to shake it off. Though if you want to treat and if Edward lets me off work early.." She smiled exaggerating a limp.

"Fine fine! You're off of work- go! Have fun." Then, as Giles supported the young page, Edward leaned in and hissed into Rupert's ears. "She is barely in her twenties so be careful dear friend."

The watcher had assumed that the place the two of them were going was a café or something of that nature. However Rupert did not ask but simply let the girl lead the way and she led him to a small pub down the block. He did not want to protest; after all Winifred casually mentioned the only reason she picked this establishment was that it was so close to the library. 

The bar was crowded and since the girl appeared to still be a bit uneasy on her feet Giles was the gentlemen and helped her to a table. The place was small and already beginning to get crowded. Giles protectively guided the woman through the crowd, his hands never leaving her shoulders, his face only inches away from her soft fragrant hair. The smell was wonderful- soft and feminine a mixture of shampoo and light perfume. It had been so long since Rupert had been with a woman that the scent seemed for a time nearly overwhelming. However one look at the young face made the watcher feel instantly ashamed of these desires.

"I will get the drinks- you take the weight off your feet." She looked confused but Giles did not wait around. It was only when he stumbled to the bar that he realized he had not asked the girl what she had wanted. Being the intelligent man he was Rupert decided he would simply improvise.

The brunette was flexing her foot slowly when Giles returned with scotch for him and a soda for her. She was at least one and twenty but Rupert had no desire to provide the girl with liquor. She had taken a nasty spill earlier so clearly she had a balance problem to begin with and liquor may only exacerbate the problem further.

"Does it really hurt?" The watcher asked with a measured amount of concern.

"Oh? Well of course I would never exploit a minor injury to get out of work early. That would be bad manners and my grandmother would never approve." For a second the girl's voice had a stronger Texas accent then what she normally used. "Wait actually my grandmother's dead: so no, does not hurt at all but thanks for the drink." She flashed a smile that Giles could only describe as brilliant.

"Aww yes well glad I could help." He fidgeted a little looking around the bar and seeing so many young couples on dates he felt down right foolish. Rupert was much too old to be out with someone so young however he could not seem to bring himself to leave. In fact he felt compelled to keep the conversation going so she would not leave. "So how do you like working at the Library?" He asked as if he was interviewing the girl for a job rather then just enjoying a casual drink together.

"Oh I am just doing it till there is an opening in the physics lab. I do like it- a few times I was able to influence the books purchased for the science section. Also my parents seem to think that my education will seem better rounded if I do something not exactly science." Oddly enough her words were like a blessed cold shower for the watcher. As pretty and intelligent as the woman clearly was it was simply too hard to be attracted to a woman still worrying about her parents and her future.

"Indeed that is good advice; I am sure your parents are proud." She beamed at the praise and Rupert smiled.

"So you know Dr. Marsh or Eddy baby as we like to call him behind his back when we know he is in earshot. Secretly he loves the nickname but would never admit it." Winifred smirked and started to play with the straw in her drink.

"Really? Well my first name is Rupert but when I was young I was known as Ripper." Giles felt oddly comfortable telling this little bit of his rather hidden past. After all this was probably the only time the two would meet so there would be no harm in delving a little into his past.

"Wow kind of beats just Fred which is what everyone calls me. It is ok—beats Wini which always makes me think of a horse." With those words the girl scowled and rolled her eyes in such a juvenile way the watcher had to chuckle.

"Yes I can see that. Well Fred is a fine nick name though a little sketchy regarding gender. Ever have a problem with that?" Once again he felt like he was interviewing the girl but this time the point of the interview was less clear.

"Not really my long hair is a dead giveaway." For a second Rupert worried he had switched the drinks since the girls seemed nearly flirtatious. It was hard to pin down how he manners seemed as such but the way she brushed her hair aside and the sweet way she played with her straw was practically coy.

"Well I think I should be off, shall I escort you to your car?" He felt the effects of the cold shower wearing off. There would be no way to keep fighting this feeling- the two simply must part company.

"Oh... well if you need to go." She seemed crushed her face blushing slightly and her eyes dropping. "Do you want my number? Wait… why would you want that…sorry." Giles felt slightly bad for the girl. He wished he could have given her his number or offered help but he would be leaving town tonight and taking on the role he was destined to have. There would be no room in his life for another young girl in need for guidance. This notion made the older man sad but he shook that feeling off.

"I am sure I will be in town again to see dear Eddie Baby… I am sure we will see each other again." He knew this was unlikely but he did not want to part on a sad note.

The phone call rang at three am and later at a quarter after and then at half after. However Rupert did not answer it till a quarter to four and did so with a tired and yet hostile voice.

"What is it- better be bloody important or I am hanging up." Giles hissed into the phone too tired to even open his eyes.

"For god's sake Rupert it's nearly noon- oh wait your still in the states. I was wondering why I was dialing all those extra digits." Giles was not sure if Edward was joking or even if it was Edward but at four in the morning the Brit did not care.

"What do you need Edward? Really I would like to get back to sleep if you have nothing important." The Watcher's body ached- keeping up with a young slayer was proving to be a full time job and one he was far less prepared then he thought he would have been after so many years of preparation.

"Actually this is very important. Remember that cute young thing you took out a few weeks back when you were visiting LA?"

"What? You mean Winifred? I just took her out for one drink! Why? What did she tell you because if she told you anything it is a lie I never..." Giles raised his voice and sat up feeling rage wake him up.

"Oh relax Ripper! Actually I am calling to tell you that Ms. Burkle is missing. She must have gone missing after I left the school but no one has a clue to her whereabouts and her parents are frantic. They have hired a private eye and they have just got done questioning me. I figured the last thing you needed was a detective breathing down your neck so I figured I would call you and pass on any information. Now be honest with me Rupert- are you still in contact with the girl or did she say anything to you that might be useful?" Giles rubbed his eyes and stood up to pace around his room.

"What? No nothing. I have not heard from her since I left that evening. God she is missing?" Images of bodies filled his mind. Cold bodies of young children- victims of vampires, demons and even the occasional mugger. For a moment Giles was overwhelmed with greif- not just for Winifred but for all the children who died too young.

"Yeah I am afraid so. It's a shame really- she was a brilliant girl but alas… I am sorry for waking you but if you do think of something give me a call- just not after ten Londan time because I need my sleep. Goodnight Ripper."The phone call rang at three am and later at a quarter after and then at half after. However Rupert did not answer it till a quarter to four and did so with a tired and yet hostile voice.

"What is it- better be bloody important or I am hanging up." Giles hissed into the phone too tired to even open his eyes.

"For god's sake Rupert it's nearly noon- oh wait your still in the states. I was wondering why I was dialing all those extra digits." Giles was not sure if Edward was joking or even if it was Edward but at four in the morning the Brit did not care.

"What do you need Edward? Really I would like to get back to sleep if you have nothing important." The Watcher's body ached- keeping up with a young slayer was proving to be a full time job and one he was far less prepared then he thought he would have been after so many years of preparation.

"Actually this is very important. Remember that cute young thing you took out a few weeks back when you were visiting LA?"

"What? You mean Winifred? I just took her out for one drink! Why? What did she tell you because if she told you anything it is a lie I never..." Giles raised his voice and sat up feeling rage wake him up.

"Oh relax Ripper! Actually I am calling to tell you that Ms. Burkle is missing. She must have gone missing after I left the school but no one has a clue to her whereabouts and her parents are frantic. They have hired a private eye and they have just got done questioning me. I figured the last thing you needed was a detective breathing down your neck so I figured I would call you and pass on any information. Now be honest with me Rupert- are you still in contact with the girl or did she say anything to you that might be useful?" Giles rubbed his eyes and stood up to pace around his room.

"What? No nothing. I have not heard from her since I left that evening. God she is missing?" Images of bodies filled his mind. Cold bodies of young children- victims of vampires, demons and even the occasional mugger. For a moment Giles was overwhelmed with greif- not just for Winifred but for all the children who died too young.

"Yeah I am afraid so. It's a shame really- she was a brilliant girl but alas… I am sorry for waking you but if you do think of something give me a call- just not after ten Londan time because I need my sleep. Goodnight Ripper."The phone call rang at three am and later at a quarter after and then at half after. However Rupert did not answer it till a quarter to four and did so with a tired and yet hostile voice.

"What is it- better be bloody important or I am hanging up." Giles hissed into the phone too tired to even open his eyes.

"For god's sake Rupert it's nearly noon- oh wait your still in the states. I was wondering why I was dialing all those extra digits." Giles was not sure if Edward was joking or even if it was Edward but at four in the morning the Brit did not care.

"What do you need Edward? Really I would like to get back to sleep if you have nothing important." The Watcher's body ached- keeping up with a young slayer was proving to be a full time job and one he was far less prepared then he thought he would have been after so many years of preparation.

"Actually this is very important. Remember that cute young thing you took out a few weeks back when you were visiting LA?"

"What? You mean Winifred? I just took her out for one drink! Why? What did she tell you because if she told you anything it is a lie I never..." Giles raised his voice and sat up feeling rage wake him up.

"Oh relax Ripper! Actually I am calling to tell you that Ms. Burkle is missing. She must have gone missing after I left the school but no one has a clue to her whereabouts and her parents are frantic. They have hired a private eye and they have just got done questioning me. I figured the last thing you needed was a detective breathing down your neck so I figured I would call you and pass on any information. Now be honest with me Rupert- are you still in contact with the girl or did she say anything to you that might be useful?" Giles rubbed his eyes and stood up to pace around his room.

"What? No nothing. I have not heard from her since I left that evening. God she is missing?" Images of bodies filled his mind. Cold bodies of young children- victims of vampires, demons and even the occasional mugger. For a moment Giles was overwhelmed with greif- not just for Winifred but for all the children who died too young.

"Yeah I am afraid so. It's a shame really- she was a brilliant girl but alas… I am sorry for waking you but if you do think of something give me a call- just not after ten Londan time because I need my sleep. Goodnight Ripper."Top of Form

The phone call rang at three am and later at a quarter after and then at half after. However Rupert did not answer it till a quarter to four and did so with a tired and yet hostile voice.

"What is it- better be bloody important or I am hanging up." Giles hissed into the phone too tired to even open his eyes.

"For god's sake Rupert it's nearly noon- oh wait your still in the states. I was wondering why I was dialing all those extra digits." Giles was not sure if Edward was joking or even if it was Edward but at four in the morning the Brit did not care.

"What do you need Edward? Really I would like to get back to sleep if you have nothing important." The Watcher's body ached- keeping up with a young slayer was proving to be a full time job and one he was far less prepared then he thought he would have been after so many years of preparation.

"Actually this is very important. Remember that cute young thing you took out a few weeks back when you were visiting LA?"

"What? You mean Winifred? I just took her out for one drink! Why? What did she tell you because if she told you anything it is a lie I never..." Giles raised his voice and sat up feeling rage wake him up.

"Oh relax Ripper! Actually I am calling to tell you that Ms. Burkle is missing. She must have gone missing after I left the school but no one has a clue to her whereabouts and her parents are frantic. They have hired a private eye and they have just got done questioning me. I figured the last thing you needed was a detective breathing down your neck so I figured I would call you and pass on any information. Now be honest with me Rupert- are you still in contact with the girl or did she say anything to you that might be useful?" Giles rubbed his eyes and stood up to pace around his room.

"What? No nothing. I have not heard from her since I left that evening. God she is missing?" Images of bodies filled his mind. Cold bodies of young children- victims of vampires, demons and even the occasional mugger. For a moment Giles was overwhelmed with greif- not just for Winifred but for all the children who died too young.

"Yeah I am afraid so. It's a shame really- she was a brilliant girl but alas… I am sorry for waking you but if you do think of something give me a call- just not after ten Londan time because I need my sleep. Goodnight Ripper."The phone call rang at three am and later at a quarter after and then at half after. However Rupert did not answer it till a quarter to four and did so with a tired and yet hostile voice.

"What is it- better be bloody important or I am hanging up." Giles hissed into the phone too tired to even open his eyes.

"For god's sake Rupert it's nearly noon- oh wait your still in the states. I was wondering why I was dialing all those extra digits." Giles was not sure if Edward was joking or even if it was Edward but at four in the morning the Brit did not care.

"What do you need Edward? Really I would like to get back to sleep if you have nothing important." The Watcher's body ached- keeping up with a young slayer was proving to be a full time job and one he was far less prepared then he thought he would have been after so many years of preparation.

"Actually this is very important. Remember that cute young thing you took out a few weeks back when you were visiting LA?"

"What? You mean Winifred? I just took her out for one drink! Why? What did she tell you because if she told you anything it is a lie I never..." Giles raised his voice and sat up feeling rage wake him up.

"Oh relax Ripper! Actually I am calling to tell you that Ms. Burkle is missing. She must have gone missing after I left the school but no one has a clue to her whereabouts and her parents are frantic. They have hired a private eye and they have just got done questioning me. I figured the last thing you needed was a detective breathing down your neck so I figured I would call you and pass on any information. Now be honest with me Rupert- are you still in contact with the girl or did she say anything to you that might be useful?" Giles rubbed his eyes and stood up to pace around his room.

"What? No nothing. I have not heard from her since I left that evening. God she is missing?" Images of bodies filled his mind. Cold bodies of young children- victims of vampires, demons and even the occasional mugger. For a moment Giles was overwhelmed with greif- not just for Winifred but for all the children who died too young.

"Yeah I am afraid so. It's a shame really- she was a brilliant girl but alas… I am sorry for waking you but if you do think of something give me a call- just not after ten Londan time because I need my sleep. Goodnight Ripper."The phone call rang at three am and later at a quarter after and then at half after. However Rupert did not answer it till a quarter to four and did so with a tired and yet hostile voice.

"What is it- better be bloody important or I am hanging up." Giles hissed into the phone too tired to even open his eyes.

"For god's sake Rupert it's nearly noon- oh wait your still in the states. I was wondering why I was dialing all those extra digits." Giles was not sure if Edward was joking or even if it was Edward but at four in the morning the Brit did not care.

"What do you need Edward? Really I would like to get back to sleep if you have nothing important." The Watcher's body ached- keeping up with a young slayer was proving to be a full time job and one he was far less prepared then he thought he would have been after so many years of preparation.

"Actually this is very important. Remember that cute young thing you took out a few weeks back when you were visiting LA?"

"What? You mean Winifred? I just took her out for one drink! Why? What did she tell you because if she told you anything it is a lie I never..." Giles raised his voice and sat up feeling rage wake him up.

"Oh relax Ripper! Actually I am calling to tell you that Ms. Burkle is missing. She must have gone missing after I left the school but no one has a clue to her whereabouts and her parents are frantic. They have hired a private eye and they have just got done questioning me. I figured the last thing you needed was a detective breathing down your neck so I figured I would call you and pass on any information. Now be honest with me Rupert- are you still in contact with the girl or did she say anything to you that might be useful?" Giles rubbed his eyes and stood up to pace around his room.

"What? No nothing. I have not heard from her since I left that evening. God she is missing?" Images of bodies filled his mind. Cold bodies of young children- victims of vampires, demons and even the occasional mugger. For a moment Giles was overwhelmed with greif- not just for Winifred but for all the children who died too young.

"Yeah I am afraid so. It's a shame really- she was a brilliant girl but alas… I am sorry for waking you but if you do think of something give me a call- just not after ten London time because I need my sleep. Goodnight Ripper."

The cave was dark and dank but it was the only home that the tiny brunette could remember. She did not mind the moisture or the dirt because was safe there; wedged between a rock and a wall made of dirt and stone, trying to sleep. It was hard to do though; even after living in this horrible world for two years she still was no more used to her circumstances then she was when she started.

Fred tried to get comfortable- swept the pebbles off the ground, made a nest of grass and twigs, and had even made a pillow out of bits of material. She was not comfortable but that was not why the Texas woman could not sleep- it was the fear that kept her awake.

She tried to push the fears aside; to not think of all the horrible things that could happen (pyleans stealing her away in the night/her collar exploding/deathdeathdeath.. she could smell it). Instead she closed her yes let her hands wander to warm damp flesh between her legs. A tiny whimper played on her lips as her fingers found familiar spots and her mind drifted back to familiar and comforting daydreams.

The dreams were old and incredibly fragile. His face, hands and lips: they were all still there but completely changed. They were younger and flawless in her mind- not at all like the real hands she had once longed to tough. This made no difference- she still whimpered softly her flesh crying out for his.

His name- it used to play on her tongue and she would hear it in her dreams. She no longer knew it but she know longer knew anything. Her memories were like dreams and her dreams were all she had. There was a time this creature remembered but that is before everything started to change. The world changed first and then she changed too. The once vibrant girl could only waste away now- transforming into something she was not but might always be.

Still she found some comfort in the flesh. Touches both familiar and new: beating heart, rapid breath and quiet release. If she had known his name she would have said it but she did not. He was still with her though- on the tip of her tongue and in her dreams.

Andrew was proving to be a remarkably gifted Watcher despite all of Giles' initial concerns regarding the boy. Still the idea of sending Andrew to Wolfram and Hart seemed to the senior Watcher a potentially dangerous move. After all it had only been a few years since Andrew was aligned with evil himself and if Wolfram and Hart could seduce Angel and Wesley into their clutches the young Watcher may not have a chance. Spike was Rupert's other concern.

William the Bloody; the vampire that caused this watcher much anxiety, had proven himself to be on the side of good after many years of being a wretched adversary. However this did not mean that Rupert wanted to have anything to do with the blonde vampire especially now that sources said that Spike was alive and well at Wolfram and Hart.

He especially did not want Andrew to have anything to do with Spike. The young boy was still rather impressionable and he had an unfortunate tendency toward hero worship and Spike seemed to be Andrew's idol for some unfortunate reason. It was this that made the elder watcher decided to pack a small bag and accompany Andrew to LA.

center img src"http/pics. scientist gazed out the window of Wolfram and Hart feeling slightly lost. The Law firm was so huge and it was easy to feel small and insignificant within its walls. The scientist would never admit to this; not because she no longer trusted her friends but because she no longer trusted herself. Winifred had agreed to take the job after all and she did not want to admit that she may have taken the job for all the wrong reasons.

"Hey umm Fred.. yeah um Angel wants you in his office. He seems mad- totally yelled at me when I brought him his blood just because I spilled a little on him." The blonde secretary rolled her eyes and Fred nodded.

"I will be right there." She had been in the break room taking some time away from the lab. Knox had everything under control anyway- than again Knox was brilliant. Sometimes Fred wondered if she could just resign and let Knox continue the work without her. However that would not solve the original problem, the fear that she would be alone.

At least now at the firm she had Angel, Wes, Gunn, and Lorne who knows who she would have if she left the firm and tried to make it on her own.

By the time Fred arrived to the conference room everyone was already there. Angel was fuming still- his shirt damp and slightly tinted with blood. Instantly the scientist knew why Angel had been angry with Harmony but she had a feeling the spilling of blood was not the only reason for his darkened features.

"Ok everyone we are going to have visitor." People looked around the table utterly confused about what Angel was talking to about.

"Come on Boss don't keep us waiting.. who is this visitor that we shall be having?" Lorne asked looking tired and clearly hoping to leave the meeting soon.

"The watchers council…" Wesley said as if awaking from a daze. "That's who is coming; they know we have the slayer."

"Yeah." Angel answered and the two men shared a gaze filled with mutual experience of the institution.

"Hey don't leave the rest of the room out of the conversation. Who is this slayer and what does the council watcher council want with her?" Gunn piped in now finding the confusion annoying.

"The slayer is Dana, she is insane and escaped. Angel managed to capture her with Spikes help." Wesley coughed slightly and Angel smiled broadly.

"Oh so she is the one that took his limbs off?" Now Fred was curious, she had reattached the vampires limbs but had not known why they had been removed in the first place.

"Exactly, anyway Andrew and Giles are in town to collect her since she is technically a slayer and they feel the responsibility of the council." Fred nodded the name Giles sounding oddly familiar but she paid this no mind.

"So why don't we just give her to them? Maybe the council would be better equipped to handle a slayer then maybe we should let them have her." The room went quite and then Lorne spoke up.

"I am with Freddie on this one, I am all for fighting the good fight but the council is not out enemy."

"Really; legally it's the simplest option." Gunn added after a moment of thought.

"Yes I agree with your staff Angel." Andrew stood in the door and entered.

"Andrew this is a closed meeting so get out." Angel nearly shoved the nicely dressed watcher out the door but Andre ducked just in time and walked over to the table retaining his suave air.

"Perhaps but your secretary did not think so. Anyway I have come to strike a deal with you- may we speak alone Angel?" Angel sighed but gave a cue for everyone to leave. Fred was fine with this since the last thing she needed was a meeting where she was not wanted or needed. Anyway she had work to do in her lab- she was sure by now Knox would be worried.

center img src"http/pics. waited for Andrew out in the hall of Wolfram and Hart. He had not wanted to follow the young watcher into the room but had wanted to be there in case he had any problems. That was when he saw her. He knew who she was even though he could not remember her name. Her face had been burned into his mind since the day he learned of her disappearance. Something so troubled him about that phone call that a part of this watcher never stopped looking for the girl.

"Winifred?" He said her name unintentionally tumbling out of his mouth. For a moment the watcher was not even sure if that had been her name. It had sounded right but than again it had been so long he could be thinking of someone else. However she stopped walked and turned to look at him.

"Do I know you?" Her face was a mixture of confusion and curiosity- as if she remembered something but she was not sure what yet. Giles however had no idea how to respond. What would he say? Nearly ten years ago we had a drink- right before you went missing? Suddenly everything seemed so absurd. Clearly there brief encounter left no impression on the young girl.

"We negotiated a deal: we will let you have Dana as long as we get to plan on how she is transported." Angel was tense and looked at Fred. "Fred and I will work on some device to restrain her so she does not escape again."

"Right- of course, I will get right on that." She answered her eye not leaving Giles' face.

"Yes that is all we needed." The Head Watcher interjected. "We shall be on our way." Guiding Andrew out of the building; he did not look back once despite his curiosity. He was sure if he did there would be some recognition but if there was not he did not want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

After the work day had ended the scientist had wanted nothing more than to go home and unwind. Though once she had gotten her wish she quickly found it hard to actually relax. She was just antsy; but she dismissed it as sign she needed to drink less coffee more or get more sleep.

The brunette curled up on her couch- drew the blanket up to her shoulders and closed her eyes. u Nova /u was on the TV, a special on galaxy formation but the scientist paid little mind. Her body and mind were exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep.

It felt like she had only closed her eyes for a second but in actuality she fallen asleep for a few hours. The dreams had been intense and when she woke up she woke up with a violent start. Her whole body was covered in sweat and her heart was pounding - as if she had just been running for her life. In a way she had been; memories haunted her mind. Images of death and destruction lingered even in her waking state- images of Pylea. It had been months since she had even thought of that place and longer since she had dreamt of it. Lorne used to make her remember. Just looking at his green face made her have nightmares. Not anymore- she no longer saw him as a Pylean- he no longer troubled her sleep.

She sat up and looked at the TV screen. An infomercial was playing and she flicked the set off. The scientist could not explain it but suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to call Edward. She had only spoken to him once since she had left Pylea and even then she had been extremely reluctant. Her parents were rather insistent though; Edward had helped them pay for the detective that ultimately tracked her down. 'Edward had been worried about her', her Dad had repeated, 'he would appreciate knowing your alive.'

The phone call had been short and painful- it was hard to talk to people who only had known her before. She still had problems with that idea- that was the reason Fred not gone back to Texas despite her parents subtle and not so subtle hints that she should.

Without any concern for the time difference Winifred picked up the phone and dialed the number to Edwards home in London.

"Whoever this is I am retired now- couldn't this wait?" Ed asked his voice tired but kind.

"I.. well… no I just have a quick question." With that the girl closed her eyes and swallowed back her fear. "I know a guy name Rupert Giles right? I met him before you left and I left.. right?" There was a long pause.

"Oh Winifred- it's you; that explains a lot… and yes you do… why is this so important?" His voice was calm and measured but he was worried.

"He came to my work today and… he knew me but I did not know him but I guess I do but I had forgotten." Her voice squeaked when she spoke. "Sorry I should just hang up."

"Wait- he took you for a drink it had just been a day. He is a watcher like I was but you never knew that. Listen if your dealing with the council in anyway than I am not sure I want to know what work you are in but be careful. Now I am going back to bed but call me again if you need help." She nodded dumbly and nearly hung up but stopped.

"Wait before you go I need a big favor…"

Thankfully his number still worked but he had not been there when she called. Andrew had answered his cell and offered to schedule a meeting. Winifred was unable to think of a good excuse to warrant a meeting so the scientist lied. She said that a blood sample had been taken and the slayer had some medical problems-blahblahblah and she would need to see Rupert Giles right away.

Her other lie was that she could not meet him at work but would gladly wait for him at the bar in the hotel that evening. It was public and liquor would be served two things that made the meeting somewhat less scary. The only flaw to the plan was the liquor and the fact she had started to drink before he was scheduled to meet her. The fact that the senior watcher was late only made things worse.

"Sorry I was busy with coordinating a time to meet the slayers and…" He found her at the table sucking on a lime looking down at her latest empty shot.

"Déjà vu all over again?" She smiled and encouraged the watcher to take a seat. "I guess it's different, I am the drunk one and neither of us are feigning a limp."

"You remember?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

"What? Kind of- yeah. It was a long time ago and so much has happened." Fred was starting to crack, at least her voice was.

"What happened? I never found out where you went- did you run away?"

"What? No I had just… typical story really. Girl meets boy, boy is her physics teacher, girl finds book, girl opens book and is sucked into a hell dimension and is made a slave for five years. Girl is rescued, girl kills boy, and girl works for evil law firm." She smirked and picked up another lime to suck on.

"Angel- I assume he saved you." She nodded oddly overwhelmed with the memories.

"Yeah my hero… I just never thought I would see you again. Well not just you but everyone and every time I do see you and those I knew before it's like it hurts all over again. I remember how hard it had been and can't…"

"You lied about the blood sample didn't you?" The watcher asked certain he knew the answer. Winifred just nodded unable to meet his gaze. "I should go.." He made a move to stand but Winifred would not have it.

"No! No you have to stay you really have to stay. I can't… please." He sighed and signaled for the bartended.

"Alright- one drink." He ordered a scotch and then returned his attention to the girl. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a shot…" It was a lie and they both knew it but the number had little consequence since it was clear to Giles that she as drunk.

"So what do you need from me?" The question was harmless enough but it put the scientist on edge.

"What? Nothing- why can't I just ask you to sit down with me? I thought of you a lot- all the time even though after a while it stopped being you." Words tumbled out her mouth- she was unable to censor herself.

His drink finally arrived and he sipped it trying to take it slow.

"Right… why me?"

"Well it was either you or Seidel and you had the nicer accent… plus you had/have such a nice face and hands…" She closed her eyes thinking that she was being seductive but opened them when she heard him laugh.

"Dear lord you're clearly drunk if you're hitting on me. Come on I will call you a cab." He stood up and she did as well- grabbing onto his arm and leaning into him for support. The watcher turned slightly and wrapped his arm around her waist to offer support.

"I think we should have sex." She had tried to say it quietly but a few people turned to look at her so she doubted that she had succeeded.

"Right; I'm definitely sending you home." The senior watcher replied a blush coloring his cheek.

"No no no… I am not a child if I decide I want to have sex with someone it's my right."

"So I don't get a say in this?" He was beginning to look angry, or at least that is what Fred read his face as.

"No… I mean yes… I mean…" She kissed him suddenly tasting of tequila, lime and orange. He tasted of whisky and mint- at first he did not kiss back but slowly his mouth opened to hers. She was unsteady and he had to hold her close to keep her from loosing hr balance. The feel of her pressed so tightly to him was overwhelming- he wanted more.

"My room- lets go to my room." She nodded and let him lead the way. They kissed again as they waited for the elevator-inside the elevator- and when he was fumbling for the key. With every kiss the need became more intense and the scientist became more certain that this was what she needed; this would make it all better.

They stumbled into the room, fumbling with each others clothes, trying to negotiate gravity, their hands, and their lips. She explored his hot mouth with every kiss- feeling his teeth and stroking his tongue with hers. His hand caressed her breast through the thin blouse and ran his thumb over her hardened nipple.

Giles' guided the brunette to the wall- letting it support her for once while his hands and mouth did other things. His lips dropping from her to her neck his hands caressing her flesh as he moved to his knees in front of her. He pushed her skirt up slowly kissing and stroking the pale flesh that had been hidden until now. She writhed under him- her breath ragged and strained. Fred whimpered and flinched when his pressed his lips and dipped his tongue to the dampened material.

He slipped his fingers under the band of her thong gently lowering the material until he revealed a mass of dark curly hair. He kissed her there letting his tongue slide between the folds of her sex tasting her- nibbling her musky flesh as she withered beneath him.

Just as she was close though- just as she was nearing release he stopped and immediately pulled her panties back up and let her skirt drop down. Fred was confused and frustrated and watched the Brit as he gently smoothed the material and kissed her softly on the stomach before rising to stand.

"What? What happened…" her words slurred a little but she had sobered up a bit.

"I … I can't this… this is not right." His expression was tormented- his eyes dark.

"Please... it is right. It was perfect." Giles caressed her face and kissed her cheek.

"Let me…"

"If you say call a cab I am going to scream…"

"Let me lend you a shirt so you can have something to sleep in." Fred nodded as she bit her lip and fought back tears.

"It's the age thing isn't it?" Right then Rupert sighed and shook his head.

"No- no it's not. I thought it was but it is not. Winifred your sweet and your drunk- I would be taking advantage of …"

"What? No no no no… god I am not a child I know what I want."

"Really you think so? I am not the man you think I am. We met once and that was a life time ago. You're infatuated with the idea of me but you have no idea who I really am." His voice was light and gentle.

"No no no.. it's not just that. I am … I…" She closed her eyes and nodded. "It made so much sense. Maybe if you took me home that night I never would have gotten lost. A butterfly flaps its wings and… you could have saved me."

"So you blame me?" The watcher tried to keep his voice calm but he was offended.

"No! No I am not saying that. I am saying that…just saying." She covered her face in her hand and her words became soft and impossible to understand.

Unable to simply witness the young girl before him fall apart the senior watcher gathered her in his arms and started to rock her hoping to soothe her pain.

"Shhh how about we go to sleep- just hush." Then Rupert led her to his bed and drew her into bed with him. He did not undress or draw the comforter back but simply lay down holding the young woman too him and waited for sleep.

"Rupert you look like death." After weeks of pestering the Head Watcher agreed to meet his old friend.

"Thank you Edward- I see that retirement agrees with you." Giles was in no mood for a lecture but wanted to enjoy his precious little free time.

"Hmm I would agree- sleeping in late, long hours catching up on my writing and reading, and even gardening with Silvia." Edward replied taking his tea from the pretty young waitress.

"Hmm how is Silvia? Is she finally getting used to the idea of actually having to deal with her husband everyday?" Rupert asked with a touch of acrimony in his voice. He had heard of the problems often experience once they had to actually spend time with each other.

"Honestly she loves it. When I was a watcher she never complained but I knew she was upset by my total absence." The silence lay ever between the two men until Edward took it upon himself to break it. "So Rupert you really do look miserable- how much sleep do you get a night."

"Oh not this again." The watcher replied. "Can't we please talk about something else?"

"What? What is more important that your health old man? I know you I bet you barely reach three or four hours of sleep a night." Edward eyed his old friend and saw a flicker of annoyance in his friends pale blue eyes and knew instantly he was correct. "Fine we will talk of something else. Howe was your meeting with Winifred."

The question shocked Giles causing him to nearly loose his tea. This had been the reaction Ed had hoped for which is why he had waited for his friend to take a sip before asking it.

"Bloody hell." Giles' muttered trying to save his dignity. "Yes thanks- fine… the meeting had been fine. How did you know?"

"Hmmm I wondered why you had not mentioned it to me earlier. Really Rupert it just makes you look guilty." Edward responded dryly his eyes searching Rippers face.

"Dear Lord- nothing happened and if something had she is of age it was not like I was molesting a child." Giles retorted miffed by the accusations.

"Really? Not from what she told me." Edward was holding his cards tight to his chest enjoying watching his friend squirm.

"What? What did she tell you?"

"Hmm the poor girl did not go into details, for which I am grateful for, but I know the meeting was more than just a friendly encounter. Don't ask why she feels the need to call me and inform me of her broken heart but she does. Not even the enormous long distance phone rates seem to deter her. I told her to leave you alone to rob another cradle."

"I am not a cradle robber. Ok maybe Winifred is younger but she is thirty years old, very mature for her age and… I don't need to defend myself."

"You don't need to get my approval, dear friend; after all you did the right thing and ended it. Her heart was broken but I am sure she will find someone else." Edward enjoyed himself, Giles was truly worked up now and fuming.

"We barely knew each other it would have been irresponsible to sleep together. Age had nothing to do with it." Giles was firm; he had turned the girl down to save the girl not for something arbitrary like age.

"Right so why don't you get to know her? Rupert you need a break. Your going to kill yourself with your job, take a vacation let someone else take the helm. Though I still would not advise you have sex with her. I doubt your heart could take it." After a moment the watcher cracked.

"Fine I will take a bloody vacation if you promise not to mention this again." Giles replied hoping to save some dignity.

"You forget Rupert I am retired and have been happily married to the same woman for nearly thirty years- this will get mentioned again because you owe me."

Rupert told himself that his vacation to Los Angelus had nothing to do with Winifred. The weather was simply marvelous this time of year, there were friends he could see, and his last visit had simply been too brief. However the fact that his first stop (after the hotel to drop off his luggage) was Wolfram and Hart made his need to see her hard to deny.

When Giles saw Fred she was in her office her face was buried in a book her expression one of total concentration.

"Winifred?" He asked- announcing is presence and trying to get her attention at the same time.

"Oh… Mr.Giles what are you doing here?" Her formal greeting made the Watcher flinch but he did not let it bother him.

"You can call me Giles and I am here to see if you would be interested in working for me." The lie surprised even the Head Watcher but he decided it might be the best tactic.

"Oh um really? What would I be doing?" She was surprised too but Fred's poker face was a marvel.

"Well- perhaps you could help attend to the physical needs of the girls- the slayers. Give them full checkups and keep track of their health." Fred appeared to consider this but shook her head.

"Sorry I really don't have a medical background though I am sure you can easily find someone who does. There is a medical school in town that has some of the most gifted students that you can check out while you're in town." Fred smiled and turned her attention back to her book but Rupert was not ready to give up.

"Yes I am sure, though I am positive that your talents will be just as needed at the Watchers Council as it is needed here."

"Oh you need a physicist?" Fred asked with a raised brow. "What kind of work will I be doing?"

"All kinds- I should not discuss this now how about tonight? We can have a quiet meal and I can tell you all about it."

"Oh well I can't tonight- I have a date." Fred replied not bothering to look up from her book.

"Really? With who?" Rupert knew he was loosing his distant cool manner but he was having a hard time maintaining the act.

"Oh someone you know- kinda." Fred replied seemingly oblivious to the change in the Watcher's tone.

"Wesley?"

"No of course not, we are just friends."

"That boy that works with you in the lab?"

"Knox? No- no one who works here."

"Really than who is it?" His voice was terse and even Winifred could not pretend not to ignore it.

"Rupert! You're jealous." Her smile was kind but there was vindication in her eyes.

"No I'm not I just wonder who I can know that you would date and that does not work here."

"Fine fine fine, if you want you can meet us for a meal. You can play chaperone if you're so curious." With that Fred wrote down the information on a sheet of paper and placed it in the watchers breast pocket. "See you tonight."

Rupert debated if he should go for several hours. He did not want to intrude on a date and he knew if he saw another man with Fred he would loose his mind. Jealousy would not even be the worst of it. Pain and regret would also haunt his mind.

Still he had nothing better to do and if there was even a small chance that he could still win the scientist back he would take it. If there was not he would at least know she was happy.


End file.
